Where Dreams Come True
by mjj0122
Summary: What will happen when the gang wins a trip to 'where dreams come true'. Major KICK New update!
1. Chapter 1

i don't own kickin it and any of its characters

* * *

><p>Kim's Pov<p>

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I hit my alam clock and I hear a crash. Dang it another one broken. Then I thought to myself, this is the last day of school. I get out of bed ot check my phone.

kim bold/jack italic

_hey my little kimmy bear_

**dont call me that**

_ouch tht hurts_

**anyway whats up**

_im going to pick you up for school since_

**thnx**

_since it starts at 7:45 I'll pick you up at 7:30_

**okay**

I look at the time and it's 6:20 I hurry up and hop in the shower and dry my hair. I have to have this awesome outfit, it is the last day for school. I decide to wear this black and white crop top that shows a little of my tummy and some blue jean short shorts. My crop top says 'you just got served'. I go sit at my beauty dresser. I brush out my long blond wavy hair and decide just to put it in a sloppy bun. I put my cross necklace around my neck and out on my black heart studs. I put on my nude lipstick and a little of eyeliner and mascara. I hear a knock on my bedroom door and i turn and see it is Jack. I know what your thinking how did Jack get in, i gave him a key to the house because sometimes i loose mine. "Are you ready" he says. I put on my black converse grab my black drawstring bag and i'm out the door.

* * *

><p>i made this short on purpose just to tease you with the idea, i might update later on today. Where I live it snows alot and i havent been to school since monday. but anyway r&amp;r updating later on today.<p> 


	2. Red Light

Kim Pov

I am at my locker waiting on the boys to come so we can leave and go to practice. "Isn't it little Crawfish" Lindsey says walking by "THANK GAWED I won'y have to deal wirth this ugly clown for a whole summer " I said and I hear Jack's laughter and turn around to see him crying of laughter. "Come on Kimmy the boys said they will me us there" Jack says in between laughs. Then we walk away. "I will get my revenge crawfish" Lindsey screams down the hallway and I join into Jack's laughter

Rudy's Pov

"Really Bobby, that trip for us?" I ask and he nods. "For the whole summer he replies, you leave tomorrow" Bobby said. I nod inmy excitement. "Okay ninjas take me home" Bobby says as he leaves. Now I have to start calling some parents and I find my registry book to get some numbers.

Jack pov

Rudy said that practice will be pushed back to 4:30 and its 2:30. I look to my side and see my Kimmy in the passenger seat one of her knees to her head, leaning her chin on it and the other hanging off the sear. She is playing flappy bird and I tell her its not good for her this is her 2nd phone in the last month because of getting mad at that game. I bought her this new one and she insisted on me not to. I got her the iphone5s gold. She is so beautiful and she doesn't know it. Too bad she doesn't like me the way I love her. "Hey Kimmy" I say. "Yeah Jack" she says still playing her game. "You want to go out to eat" I ask. "But I thought we had practice" she says. "Rudy pushed it back to 4:30" I say. She nods and the light turns green and we are off. When you think about it that was a long red light


	3. Where are we going !

I am so sorry that I havent updated my computer broke down then it got fixed then life came and I had no time. Literally i slept woke up school dance home homework slee. But I am not less busy but i will try to make an effort

* * *

><p>Jack Pov<p>

We are on our way to get some food and I look at Kim. She is playing flappy bird. "Kim, I'm not buying you another phone if you crack this one " I say looking at Kim while pulling into the parking lot. "Trust me Jack, I am calm" Kim says trying to convince me. "Whatever Kim. Lets go".

We are now sitting down eating at Circus Burger. I got a double cheeseburger with tomato lettuce ketchup and mustard, Kim has a bacin cheese burger with tomato lettuce ketchup and mustard too. We are sharing the duper duper fry which is really big. Kim takes a bite of her burger and she smiles with deliciousness. I laugh while she wipes of her face. We finish eating and we are about to walk to the dojo. We are both eating warm chocolate chip cookies. We are just walking talkng and laughing. I look ar Kim, she looks so beautful and I see chocolate on her lip, I laugh. "Jack what are you laughing at" she says to me.

Kim pov

"Jack what are you laughing at" I say he just looks at me. Then he cups my fae with his right hand, "You have a little something..." he says and he leans and I close my eyes and lean in I feel his soft lips on mine. I hear fireworks in my head. He licks my lower lip asking for access which I granted. I taste the chocolate which I know found out was the 'little something'. We both pull away for air. "Oh" "My" "God" we say together. My phone beeps and it's a txt from Rudy asking us where are we so we both run to the dojo thinking about what just happened.

Jack Pov

Kim and I run into the dojo and sit down on the mats with the rest if the guys and we notice aren't in there gi's. We all see Rudy come out with a big smile on his face. We all look at him like he is crazy, which he is. He's just staring at us with that smile. "What's up Rudy" Kim ask sounding weirded out. "Guess what we are going to be doing for tw whole summer" He asked. "Not practice that's what" Milton says and we all laugh. "We are going somewhere fun" he says. We all look at him like he is crazy. "We are going 'where dreams come true'", he says. Everyone looked confused. Then Kim lit up like a light bulb and screamed "I know where we are going" She says excited. You can hear amiung us 'tell us' from many different voices. "We are going to..."

* * *

><p>Guess what it is guess what it is. The first one to review the right answer will get a sneak peak of the next chapter before i post<p>

R&R

~Im just a girl in this big old world


	4. Packing and Forget

**Hey guys i am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Just never found time but I have a new system. Write a little everyday. My other fanfic will update shortly but here it is. I promise to try to make them longer. **

**I dont own Kickin it or any of the characters or anything that sounds familiar. Also the land property Disney Land**

**onward!**

* * *

><p>Kims pov<p>

"Disney land we are going to Disney land!" I yell. The boys yell out in cheers. "I already called your parents they said its fine so hurry get packed and get rest, we leave tomorrow" Rudy says. "Wait Rudy, who paid for all of this?" Jack asked. "Thank Bobby" Rudy says while the gang cant stop smiling. "Rudy, exactly how long are we staying?" Milton asks. "FOR THE WHOLE SUMMER" Rudy yells and more groups of cheers come out of them

Rudy Pov

Oh my gosh. The kids are so excited. I cant wait to go either. I need to go home and pack. Also need to go say bye to my mommy. There is a little catch for the trip... I hope they won't be disappointed...

Jack's Pov

I just cant believe that we are going to Disney World. Milton and Jerry went to get something to eat while I am driving Kim home. She's just playing flappy bird but I'm thinking about the kiss we had. I relly do love her, wait let me correct that, I am in love with her. I don't know if she feels the same way. It's best we probably forget about it. "CRAP" Kim yelled. I chuckle, "I guess you just died". She stares at me sending me daggers through her eyes and all I can do is laugh. I pull up to her house and park. "So about the kiss" Kim starts and I interrupt and say "Lets just forget about it, we were caught up in the moment and I love our friendship" I say. She smiles and nods and gives me a hug. I pull off as she steps in the house.

Jerry's Pov

This is so awesome. Going to Disney World is gonna be swawsome brah. I wonder if I can win a pet monkey. I come home and go to the kitchen and I see a note.

DEAR JERRY,

SORRY WE WASN'T HERE TO BE THERE WITH YOU SO WE CAN SEE THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE. THE FAMILY WENT OUT TO EAT BECAUSE WE THOUGHT YOU'D BE BACK EARLIER. I ALREADY STARTED PACKING FOR YOU SO GET SOME REST AND WE WILL SEE YOU IN THE MORNING.

LOVE,

MOM & DAD

I sit the letter down and look in the fridge to see what's inside to eat. I see nothing and close it shut. When i turn around i see a envelope and i open it. The envelope contains $40 and a pizza flyer. So I guess i'll be eating pizza tonight...

Milton's POV

I walk into the house and I am tackled by my dad. He starts to panic and picks me up and takes me to my room. My parents don't like when i leave them for a certain amount of time. i just hug my dad and give him a reasuring smile and he calms down. He walks out the room and i start to pack.

Rudy's pov

I get home and start to pack. I try to be as quiet as i ca making sure not to wake up mother. I finish packing and send out a text to the kids.

To: Jack Kim Milton Jerry

Hey guys. We will meet at the dojo tomorrow at 5 am so we can leave to the

airport. Hope you have said your last goodbyes. Also I have a little suprise for

you. Goodnight and get some rest

I send the message and I sit my phone down. "Rudy you need to help me take a bath" my mom yells. "No mom that's disgusting" I yell back. I just can't wait to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. Please you can always give me suggestions I do take critism. But r&amp;r<strong>

~I'm just a girl in this big old world

R&R


End file.
